Make It Okay
by The Girl In Red
Summary: “I’m not dead… Somebody please help me!” “How can I make this okay Logan?”OneShot


**Summary:** "I'm not dead… Somebody please help me!" "How can I make this okay Logan?"

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with Veronica Mars. Sigh. I do however own any scenarios you don't recognize.

**Notes: **In this story Aaron Echolls was caught right away. Oh and italics are Lilly… and non-italics are everybody else.

_Make It Okay_

"_What the hell is going on?" A million thoughts raced through her mind as she watched hundreds of black clothed people staring down into the shiny casket that contained her body. Why were these people here? She wasn't dead… so why were they at her "funeral"? She had to make them understand, she was right here; why were they all being like this?_

"_Hello? I'm not dead! What the hell are you all doing! I'm not fucking dead!" She screamed so hard her throat hurt, but the crowd of meaningless people stared blankly choking back fake tears. Lilly raced through her mind trying to find some segment of memory that would tell her why this was happening, all she could remember was telling Veronica she had to tell her a secret. Everything else was a blank mystery. She saw a tiny blonde close to the front her head resting on a man's shoulder with tears streaming down her puffy red face. _

"_Veronica! Veronica, tell them that I'm not dead… tell them I'm here. Veronica? Veronica." Her friend remained motionless. What was going on? She could not remember doing anything to Veronica… so why was she acting like this?_

"_Veronica! **Please **answer me! Veronica why is this happening? Veronica you have to believe me… I'm not dead!" Nobody heard her… everyone remain stony._

_She spun around frantically looking for someone, anyone to help her. Logan. He was with Dick and Beaver. He was her boyfriend… he would help her. The wet grass tickled the bare palms of her feet as she sprinted over to him._

"It's hard to understand. You know? Like I can't believe she's actually gone." Logan muttered to his friends. "I mean I can say it but it still doesn't seem real… Lily Kane is dead."

_Lilly stumbled backwards. She was right here, how could she be dead. This was just a dream. An awful dream… she just had to wake up. She grabbed the flesh on her arm and pinched as hard as she could but she felt nothing. _

"_Logan! I'm here I'm alive… tell them!" She screamed in his ear. She pounded on his back till her fists were red and pink. She pulled at his hair and kicked his legs, but Logan didn't move he just kept on talking to Dick and Beaver. _

"_Logan what the hell is wrong with you? I'm right here! Look at me you ass! You can see me! LOGAN!" His gaze was staring right through her at Dick._

"I can't believe she was sleeping with my dad," Logan whispered to Dick. "And you know the sad part… I'm still so in love with her." The sex tapes of Lilly and Aaron had been found during the first investigation her murder. He had promptly confessed after they had been released to the media… there was no point in pleading not guilty for the time in the last video was that of 15 minutes before her murder.

"Dude, how can you still love her? She was screwing your dad?" Dick questioned. " I mean she was hot but she obviously didn't love you."

_Lilly stood back, horrified. It had all come back to her, sleeping with Aaron, finding the tapes, the painful blow, that last second when she watched Aaron walk away and everything faded to black. But Dick was wrong she did love Logan._

"I know Dude. She never loved me. I just bought her shit… that was all she ever wanted of me. Sex and money… Oh and I helped her piss off her parents." Logan kicked the dirt and stared at his shoes.

"_No! Logan, that's not true! I loved you! I still do! Logan." He just stared down blankly. "Logan! Please! I'm not dead! I love you! Logan! Please! Help me!"_

"But then I think of all those times she said it… and how sincere she seemed and then I just feel that in some way she did love me." Logan smiled to himself. "Like that time, when we first slept together. She was all Logan you are my sex slave… as if she was so experienced when she was still a virgin. And after she told me she loved me so much and she had this look in her eye that just told me it was true. I don't know… I probably remember it wrong."

"_No Logan you don't." She whispered in his ear. " You know I loved you! I'm sorry I cheated. I was stupid. I love you! I really do! Logan what can I do to make it okay. **All** of **this **how can I make it okay. I can't be dead… I can't."Her voice faded slowly, she was so scared._

"_Logan, please… let me know you love me." She wanted-no she needed to say goodbye, if this was it she had to say goodbye to him. Veronica on the other hand… she had a feeling she would be able to visit… Duncan to._

_Logan began to walk away the last Lilly would see of him. She had to let him know how she felt. She ran after him and screamed, "I LOVE YOU LOGAN! PLEASE!"_

_He turned around as if he heard her, and then he smiled to himself and looked up at the sky… into the big deep looming clouds and mouthed, "I know…" Then he smiled to himself again and turned around a continued away._

_She tried to run after him but her legs wouldn't move… she pounded her feet into the ground and tried to run after him but Logan just kept getting farther and farther away. She stopped trying to run; hot and gasping for air._

_As Logan's body disappeared into the day she whispered, "don't forget me." But he just kept walking away… the last she would see of him. Lilly felt something suck on her pulling her into the darkness._

"_Not yet! I'm not ready! I can't go… I can't leave. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen! I'm sorry for sleeping with Aaron. I'm sorry for being bitch to my mom. I'm sorry for not telling Veronica why Duncan broke up with her! I'm sorry… please don't make me go! I'm to young! I can't not yet." She spotted the tiny frame of Veronica off in the distance still sobbing heavily and trying to avoid the awkward gaze of Duncan._

"_Veronica! Help me! Please! I can't go. I can't leave you! I'm not ready… please! I don't want to go… goodbye Veronica… I love you." In that last second Lilly gave up and accepted that this was the end. There was nothing left on earth for her to do… she was done except for guarding those she loved most… and making sure no one ever forgot her name. For no one should ever forget Lilly Kane._

_In one last breath everything went bright and everything that Lilly once was had vanished. She was forever gone._

_The End_

Ok So I Know Its Bad… But W/e I tried I got my Idea out and finished on paper.


End file.
